


oikawa looks like a shovel

by matsuhana420



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, just like MY LIFE, this is a mess, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuhana420/pseuds/matsuhana420
Summary: um just a pretty canon aligning haikyuu chatficbe nice its my first haikyuu work
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Futakuchi Kenji/Terushima Yuuji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanayama Kazumasa/Nakashima Takeru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru/Shirabu Kenjirou/Semi Eita, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	oikawa looks like a shovel

**Author's Note:**

> alright lets get this intro bit over with.  
> hi my names makki and i am back on my chatfic bs, despite the fact this probably wont get updated very often bc im a lazy shit.  
> basically this is a canonically accurate (besides the ships and stuff) chatfic where every chapter is an episode of the anime (besides the episodes that are the games ofc, bc when tf would they text then?). um, expect some rarepairs. and for asanoya's whole romantic tension to actually be addressed. and if i make it to where the anime left off (not bc im too lazy to read the manga, just bc i dont know how long an episode would be compared to the manga), then it will probably stop being canon but i RLLY doubt ill be fast enough (y'all are gonna HATE my updating schedule). also ships change as the story goes on, namely daisuga and iwaoi (sorry, but i must feed my hunger for rarepairs) so just a warning if you're sticking around just for those ships.  
> ok i think thats all the housekeeping sO enjoy the shit that goes on in my brain uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> season : 1  
> episode : 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i srsly meant every chapter was an episode even the first one bc the boys deserve it

1 year ago

* * *

**"YUKIGAOKA VOLLEYBALL".**

**tiny giant, the sequel:** GOOD MORNING GUESS WHAT DAY IS IT

 **sekimukai:** competition day

 **izumi:** we know

 **tiny giant, the sequel:** is everyone ready? 

**suzuki:** yes

 **izumi:** yes shouyo

 **sekimukai:** yes

 **kawashima:** yes

 **mori:** yes, senpai

 **tiny giant, the sequel:** THEN LETS GOOOOO

_**tiny giant, the sequel and 5 others have gone offline.** _

**"YUKIGAOKA VOLLEYBALL".**

**izumi:** @tiny giant, the sequel where are you? we're about to go on.

 **sekimukai:** srsly how long does it take to go to the bathroom

 **izumi:** @tiny giant, the sequel ?

 **tiny giant, the sequel:** SORRY IM OMW IM OMW

 **izumi:** SHOUYO

 **izumi:** WHATS YOUR DEAL

 **tiny giant, the sequel:** izumi,,,,

 **izumi:** i thought you went to the bathroom, why were you picking a fight with him?

 **sekimukai:** with who?

 **tiny giant, the sequel:** we should get back

 **izumi:** aren't you sick?

 **tiny giant, the sequel:** NOPE

 **izumi:** dude,,, ????

 **sekimukai:** ok just ignore my question smh

_**tiny giant, the sequel and 2 others have gone offline.** _

**"YUKIGAOKA VOLLEYBALL".**

**tiny giant, the sequel:** kitagawa first is pretty good,,,,

 **izumi:** that scary guy must be their setter

 **sekimukai:** i think that's kageyama

 **sekimukai:** they call him king of the court

 **sekimukai:** btw whats a setter

 **izumi:** we're screwed

_**tiny giant, the sequel and 2 others have gone offline.** _

**"PRIVATE MSGS: KINDAICHI AND KUNIMI".**

**onion boy:** okay seriously, what the heck is up w his highness today? 

**sleepy boy:** he's more agitated than usual

 **onion boy:** i swear, if he gives more crappy sets, im just not gonna try

 **sleepy boy:** same

 **sleepy boy:** oh, coach is calling

_**onion boy and sleepy boy have gone offline.** _

**"YUKIGAOKA VOLLEYBALL".**

**sekimukai:** shouyo,,,,, its ok

 **sekimukai:** we didnt really stand a chance anyway

 **sekimukai:** i heard those guys are candidates for the nationals

 **tiny giant, the sequel:** no matter how good or bad each team is, in the end all that matters is winning or losing

 **tiny giant, the sequel:** if you lose, you have to step off the court

 **sekimukai:** sho where are you going?

 **izumi:** SHOUYO

 **tiny giant, the sequel:** thanks for everything, you guys

 **sekimukai:** DUDe dont make it awkward, you dont have to thank us

 **tiny giant, the sequel:** what are you crying for

 **sekimukai:** IM NOT CRYING

**"YUKIGAOKA VOLLEYBALL".**

**sekimukai:** so i guess this is it

 **izumi:** see ya later, guys

 **tiny giant, the sequel:** thanks for helping me play just a little longer, guys

_**YUKIGAOKA VOLLEYBALL has been deleted.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I PROMISE WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED OK


End file.
